Today's electronic devices are able to integrate multiple functionalities. For example, electronic devices can allow users to both manage their personal information and access multiple services via the Internet. In some cases, users may be able to access a movie application for purchasing movie tickets. For instance, using a movie application, a user may specify his current location. Based on this information, the movie application can provide movie theaters that are located near the user's current location.
Current movie applications, however, are limited to providing only a few options for viewing ticketing information. For example, different users of a movie application may see a list of the same movie theaters regardless of current context. Moreover, users may need to browse through multiple theaters and multiple show times in order to find a suitable show time in terms of both time and location.